I love you sis
by Milk'sGoneBad007
Summary: Joey and his sister are living in happiness that Joey had never known before. Then, catastrophy strikes. Joey, heart-broken like never before, has to choose between his sanity and teaming-up with an old friend and a ghost to catch the killer.  ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

ME: This is my second fanfic, but my first one is not legibal anymore because I have deleted it.

Apples: And DarkShadows does not own Yugioh.

Chapter 1

I raced home on my bike, eager to get there. My heart pounded so fast in my chest, it felt as if it were going to break my rib cages. But I didn't seem to care. Nor did I care that I could barely see from all the rain. The streets were almost flooded, and as my bike tires drove through them, water and mud splashed up and drenched my clothes. My hair, my clothes, my shoes, every part of my was soaked. But I continued to ride home, because if I didn't, I could possibly lose the one thing that ment the world to me. My sister.

My name is Joey Wheeler, and not more than five minutes ago, I recieved a phone call. When I answered it, I recognized the crazy, psychotic voice that spoke to me. Bakura. Not the kind boy I had grown up to know, but the evil that lived within him. He demanded that I hand over $800 cash to him in the next ten minutes, or my sister would die. What he wanted the money for, I had know idea, but it didn't matter much to me. I didn't quite get why the eight hundred dollars, considering most people would ask for a lot more if they were going to _kill_ someone for it. But after I have seen some of the lengths that guy has gone to, and what he has done, it shouldn't have brought me to wonder so much.

My sister, Serenity, is all I have left. Our parents got divorced when we were both little kids. They both died over the past few years. Since then, I have taken care of my sister and looked after her like nothing else in the world mattered. I am definitly not going to let some homicidal freak get between us.

When I first got the call, I ran to the nearest ATM. Lucky for me, the bank wasn't busy. zthe money I had retreived was in my pocket, and I prayed with all my heart -although I didn't have much way of protecting it- that the money would not get too wet.

I almost get side-swiped by a speeding SUV after running a red light. I hear the driver yell at me from behind, but I ignore him. I turn the corner and into an alley-way to save some time. But as I turn, my bike wheels skid and I slam into the fence that runs length-wise along the alley.I jump to my feet quickly, doing my best to ignore my now twisted ankle. Not easy, but still possible. I risk a quick glance at my whatch. two mintues left on the clock, which means no time to spare. Hopping back on my bike, I continue down the alley. _Peddle faster._ Those are the only two words that enter my mind; the only words I have time to think about.

My house comes into site. My bike is now ditched on the sidewalk. I run up the driveway. My feet pound on the pavement with every step and water squishes through the soles of my shoes as they hit the ground. The front door is open ajar; he's already inside. I burst through the door to find the maniac's arm around my sister's neck. Serenity's body forced against his. He holds a gun; it's pointed right at her head. My sister's eyes are squeezed shut, like she's too afraid to open them. His eyes are cold, and completely psychotic.

"You're late." He says. "You got the money?"

_Yes._I think. But I say nothing. I take the money out of my pocket and hold it out towards him. He looks at it for a second, then smiles.

"You're late." He repeates. "Give me the money."

I hand it to him, then regret it a second later.

"You're late." He says again. "Too bad."

And he pulls the trigger...


	2. distant thoughts

ME:...I got nothing to say...

Apples: And Darkshadows does not own Yugioh.

Chapter 2

Everything after that seemed like a blur. Like something in my mind, as if it never happened, but I only thought it had. Like something done in slow-motion. As if my heart skipped every other beat it was supposed to make. I only remember so much. Bakura holding the gun to my sister's head. One minute his finger's on the trigger, then he's out the door with the money the next. Serenity dropped to the ground, blood gushing from the side of her head. Completely in shock, but still hoping for the impossible, I run over and kneel beside her. I check her pulse, like there's even a glimmer of a chance she's still alive. When I feel nothing and see her eyes no longer shut tight, but still closed, I feel my eyes start to water. Crying was only something my sister did. She'd run to me sobbing and I'd hold her like I'd never let her go. But now I realise that I was there for her, but who would be there for me? Who could I rely on when I was lonely? I remember being with Yugi and the gang, but after the Pharoh left, we kind of went our separate ways. We made no effort to call or visit eachother. I have no idea what happened to them, but before now, I only needed my sister. I guess I never thought of what I would do if something might happen to Serenity.

Serenity sometimes asked to visit Yugi. But she knew it was for my own best we didn't. Yugi and I left on bad terms, and my sister agreed to not speak of that moment again. Sometimes I miss that little porcupine boy, but I will never, for as long as I live, forgive him for what he did. I break out of my thoughts and go to the door. I peer outside to look for that white-haired maniac, but he's no where in site. Looking for him would be pointless. Where would I start? I consider calling the police, but if I do, I might get blamed for the death. Bakura is a 3000 year-old spirit, the police don't have any record of him. They have no idea who he is and Serenity is still in my house. I glance over the subject of what to do with the body, but push the thought away. Instead, I leave the body where it is and head up stairs. I decide to have the kitchen be offlimits for a while. Just untill I think of something sensable to do. Something that doesn't involve me going near my dead sister's body for the time being.

Several hours later, I am upstairs in my room starring blankly at the wall like I just walked in on my parents. But this is much worse. And not something that any psychiatrist could ever fix.

I feel so alone. My heart feels numb, like right before you cry and your devestated. Like you might never know love again. I kind of just sit there on my bed, no thoughts, no feelings, no brain, just blankness. I try to think about what's happened, but I get that pain of lonelyness again. So I just sit there. I feel helpless, useless, empty... My sister just died, and I didn't even have the guts to go after the one who took her out of my life. _You let your sister down,_ I think to myself, _You promised you'd always protect her and keep her safe, but you couldn't even do that... _I hold back tears. _Why don't you just cry? Are you afraid it might ruin your manlyness or something? Your not a man! You a child! A useless child! _Now I start to cry. I hug my knees and lay my head on them as I sob. It feels weird. I always had my sister here before. I never wanted to show any doubt around her because I wanted to show her I _was_ her big brother, that I could do anything and that I would always be there to help her. But now she's not here, and I have no reason not to cry. _Hic...hic...hic. _I cry, trying not to make too much noise. Every small sob I make sounds loud in the empty house. I stop a little, just a little, and rest the side of my head on my knees. My eyes so watery all I can see are blurs of objects in the room.

Just several minutes later I walk down the flight of stairs back onto the main floor. When the dead body comes into sight, I spin myself in the other direction and cover my mouth like I'm going to throw up. But I don't. But I also don't dare look back at my sister.

Later, I go to my sister's room. It's just across the hall from my own. The door is shut, I closed it earlier. I put my hand on the doorknob and open it ajar. Stop for a bit and just stand there. Then open it all the way. I step inside the doorway and stay there. Everything looks the same. The pale pink wallpaper, light blue lamp, small desk, rug on the floor, bed, blanket on the bed with the roses, it's all there. She picked out everything in this room. She used to love that blanket. Everytime I tried to wash it, she'd hide it from me untill it was time for her to go to bed. She never wanted to part with it. Serenity sat there all the time. To talk to me, to do her homework, to eat, to read. It was like a best friend to her.

I feel my eyes start to water again. I go back out into the hall and turn around to close the door. Just as the door is inches from shutting, I catch a glimpse of something on the bed. I think it's just my mind playing tricks on me, but yet I find myself opening the door a little more. On the bed lays a transparent hand. Shocked, I force the door open and it goes slamming against the wall. I am still standing on the other side of the doorway, and there, sitting on the bed, is my sister.

_ME: Sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been caught up in school work and have kinda forgoten. I shall try to update maybe once every two weeks or so. Maybe even sooner. ^-^_


	3. Nothing To Rely On

Apples: Darkshadows does not own Yugioh.

Chapter 3

Now things aren't a blurr. I just simply don't remember. Or at least I am trying not to.

Last I remember, I hallucinated about my dead sister, ran downstairs, got some bottles from the fridge, ran back upstairs, and got dead drunk.

I can't feel anymore; my body's numb. My thoughts are blurred and everything feels like a dream. I see stars and swirls; but no dead sister. And that's what I care about. My sister's dead, not alive. In heaven, not here. _It was just a hallucination_, I tell myself. _You're not crazy. It was just a minor set-back from the death, nothing more. _I try to convince myself. But my subconscious knows that all that's not true. I don't know what _is_ true, but whatever it is, it's not this. I catch a glance of something in the corner of my eye and throw a bottle of wine at it. The half-full bottle smashes against the wall. The wine drips down like blood. Clear red blood. It sickens me. But I don't leave the room. I just stare at the wall, as the wine drips down. But now it doesn't look the same. It does look like blood. Thick blood. My eyes stay focused, unable to release from this control. There's glass shattered all over the floor, and some even on the bed. Then, all of a sudden, I am standing on the glass, but my feet don't get cut. I don't know how I got there. It seems crazy. Maybe I passed out, and this is just a dream. _Yes, just a dream. But how? I don't remember falling asleep..._ Now I am too tired to think and my brain is too numb. I am starring down at my pink socks, wiggling my toes on top of the glass. _Pink socks? I don't have pink socks..._

And then I snap back into reality. My head shoots up instantly. I have been released from whatever held me. I am back on the bed. Maybe the red wine mixed with my white socks, making them pink..._That happens with clothes in the washing machine, you idiot! _I stare at my socks. _White. White, not pink. _No cuts or bleeds from the glass, no pain. _What the hell just happened?_ I know it's impossible, I know it will do know good, I know it's crazy, but I still find myself yelling out, "Sis?" I wait a couple minutes. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. Wait a little longer. Nothing. _That was stupid. why did you even bother? _I think.

"_It wasn't stupid. Don't say that."_

I look up so quickly I hear my neck crack. Ignoring the sudden pain, I stare at the wall again. An image blurrs. Like rippling water. Then the image becomes clear. It's my sister again. Her long brown hair, flowing down her back just down to her hips. Her green, sparkling eyes. My wonderful sister... _W-wait..._ I snap out of thoughts almost immediately. _H-how? _

_"It's okay Joey. It's just me."_

"It's _just _you! You're supposed to be dead! Oh Ra, I'm going crazy!" I start to cry then. I'm not sure why, I just started sobbing unconrtolably.

Several seconds later, I feel what I think is a cold mist on my shoulders. But when I look up, Serenity is there. Her hands against me. She's trying to make things better, but it's really only making things worse. I feel completely crazy, so I cry more. _Why? Why am I insane!_

_"Joey, it's okay. You're not crazy. Trust me."_

"How do I know that?" I yell. "People who are crazy can't tell if they are!"

I feel my warm tears sliding down my cold, red cheeks. Serenity seems as though she's ready to cry too. Like she understands my pain. Like she's really there. We sit there. Me in her arms. The cold misty feeling surrounds me, making me colder. But she doesn't understand!

Because to me, everythings a lie.

ME: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know I said there would be a new chapter maybe once every two weeks, but I went away for a week. I shall try to update every chance I get.


End file.
